


Mans Best (Boy)Friend

by Stickythings



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, I want that twunk obliterated, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, big dick Luke Hobbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickythings/pseuds/Stickythings
Summary: Luke Hobbs has been pining over the cute British IT guy for a year now, but before he can summon the courage to ask him out on a date he hears Deckard as a new man in his life called Tommy. Something about Tommy doesn't sit right with Luke, but somehow this man has everybody fooled even with the glaring signs of domestic abuse.Might be because Tommy is a dog, and somehow Luke missed that important bit of information.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 17
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401508) by [sareyen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareyen/pseuds/sareyen). 



Luke checked his wristwatch and grabbed his phone off his desk before leaving his office. It was 2:30, a Wednesday and a very good week so far. He tried to keep his pace subdued as he made his way to the elevator, trying not to show his excitement. He didn’t want anyone in the bullpen to know the real reason why he went to the IT department so frequently. He was fine with having the reputation at being outdated and inept with technology if it meant nobody thought twice about him hurrying down to the department in the basement. During the elevator ride, he skimmed through his phone and deleted the call app from his main screen. Pocketing it he allowed himself to grin in anticipation before smoothing his expression as the doors opened and he walked into the IT department. He walked through the hall, going past glass-walled offices and several cubicles. He pretended to check in at his favourite office before walking straight to the modern staff kitchen. And although he was completely and uncontrollably smitten with IT whizz, Agent Deckard Shaw, he tried to limit his visits to twice a week, lest the man became suspicious. He didn’t always make the trip down, and if he did he didn’t always time it when he knew the handsome brit took his coffee break. Sometimes he called the man up to his office. He’d purposely mess something up on his computer, or say he was unable to complete a search. The department used to send up whoever was free, but months ago after Agent Shaw had fixed his latest deliberate error, he had offered Luke his personal contact info, stating he could call him up anytime to fix any problems. Luke had been taking advantage of that offer ever since. And to make things a little creepier, he knew the brit didn’t handle to heat too well, so before he called him up he’d turn up the heat in his office. It meant that when the brit walked in and flashed him a gorgeous smile, he’d mention the heat and take his suit jacket off. Luke would stand behind him as he worked, silently admiring the form Agent Shaw cut in a white button-up.

He had been summoning up the courage to ask the other Agent out on a date, but every time they properly spoke he’d get tongue-tied or get lost in admiring the beauty of the other man he’d completely forget. Deckard was the whole damn package; intelligent, strikingly handsome, kind, honest and he had a rough English accent that was so damn arousing.

He had decided to catch Deckard during his coffee break, be surprised that he was busy, then insist they have coffee together before he asked him about his phone troubles. And if Deckard's co-workers were there, they’d get the hint and leave. Either way Luke would be happy to just see the brit today.

He walked up to the kitchen area where there was a little service window that looked into the kitchen, giving him a perfect view of Agent Shaw and his co-workers. He paused as he saw the brit smile and take a sip of his tea. Fuck when was he going to ask him out on a date? He gathered up his courage and prepared to walk in, but stopped when Agent Ramsey spoke.

“So how is Tommy going?”

Deckard grinned, “He’s doing great, he’s getting settled into my place fine, he seems to like it, I mean it was way better than where he was living.”

“So you coming out for a drink tonight or what?” Tej, another IT guy asked.

Deckard grinned and looked into his tea, “Nah, Tommy likes his dinner at a certain time, and you know last week?”

Luke’s whole body froze, barely able to think beyond horror. Agent Shaw, beautiful, sassy Deckard Shaw had a boyfriend!

Both co-workers nodded along, sipping their own drinks as Luke's heart broke.

“Last week I was late getting home and he trashed the whole kitchen, so yeah, I try to get home early now.”

No one seemed alarmed by this and Tej and Ramsey only laughed, “Maybe we should come over? Bring a few drinks, we’re both dying to meet him.”

Tej slapped Deckard on the shoulder, “Hell yeah, I don’t see you smile like this often.”

Deckard shook his head but kept smiling, “You’ll love him.” He took his cup to the sink and began to wash up, “Although-“ Deckard started with fond irritation, “-Sometimes he’ll get into one of his moods, just wreck shit and won’t shut up. The neighbours called the cops once, morons.”

Ramsey tilted her head and frowned, “They didn’t just come over and ask you to keep it down?”

“She’s scared of him I think.” Deckard dried his cup and put it up in the cupboard.   
Tej and Ramsey washed their cups up and Deckard watched them fondly and crossed his arms, “It's nice though, having the company after work, nice going for a walk with him or for runs in the morning.”

“Sounds like someone is in love.” Ramsey teased and Deckard shook his head and grinned back.

The trio began to walk out and Lukes instincts made him move even while his mind was stuck on ‘Deckard Shaw has a boyfriend’.

As they turned into the hall Deckard stopped and smiled up at him, “Agent Hobbs, computer troubles again?”

Luke swallowed nervously and looked anywhere but at the brit, “I’m good, fine, yeah.” He nodded his head and made a hasty exit.

Once he was safe in his office he stared at his current case documents and thought in horror. He replayed the conversation over and over. Tommy. Deckard Shaw was dating someone called Tommy. That bastard had moved in with Deckard and demanded the brit cook him dinner at a certain time every night, and the one night he was late he destroyed the kitchen!? Tommy, a man that even the neighbour was scared of? Just what kind of creep was Deckard Shaw dating?

*

Luke was mulling over a case in his office when there came a knock on his door. “Come in.” He mumbled, not looking up from his laptop.   
“Agent Hobbs.”

Luke quickly snapped shut his laptop and grinned at the brit standing in his doorway. “Agent Shaw! Hi, uh come in.” Luke quickly stood up and brushed down his slacks.

Deckard smiled back and pointed a thumb towards the main office, “I was just checking up on Agent Kents system, thought I might drop by, see if everything is behaving itself.”

Luke walked around his desk and nodded, “Uh yeah, haven’t broken anything yet, everything is behaving alright, well except me.” Luke ended with a wink that had Deckard stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking out the office window with a shy smile.

“Um, say, I was just about to get a coffee-“

“Oh, ah well I’ve got to just-“ Deckard pointed to the floor and Luke quickly snatched up his jacket and walked towards the brit.   
“No problem, your guys coffee if way better than up here.”

“Is that why you’re always sneaking into there?” Deckard asked with a cheeky grin.

“Well, I keep coming back for something.” Luke smiled back and followed the brit to the elevators.

Unfortunate they weren’t the only one in the elevators or even the IT departments breakroom. But as it were, Luke wasn’t sure how to broach the subject of Deckard's new boyfriend. Because honestly, he didn’t want to have it confirmed, it was easier to pretend Tommy didn’t exist while they were at work. Deckard seemed happy to continue their flirting banter, and while sharing a cup of coffee for five minutes in the breakroom would have been the perfect opportunity to ask the other man on a date, Luke now knew it was just wasn’t an option. He has wasted time and the opportunity had gone, someone else had snatched up the brit.

Deckard was leaning against the kitchen counter, slowly sipping his English breakfast tea as Luke entertained him with another story of Sam’s soccer match. He had told Deckard about Sam awhile back now to get an idea of how the man felt about children, and for the brit to know the important role Sam played in his life. And of course, Deckard had to be perfect. He always asked after Sam, how her school projects came along and how she did in soccer. Luke had been mustering up the courage to ask Deckard to meet Sam, so he could see if Sam even liked him. And today, in this every moment there was something so inviting in Deckard's smile that Luke felt emboldened to finally ask.

“You been to that new English themed café that opened on the main street?”

“Oh yeah, been there a bit, it’s proper English.”

“I could maybe bring Sam, finally get to meet her.” Luke fiddled with his cup, knowing this was a big moment in his plans to woo the brit.

“Yeah I’d like that, uh Tommy will get jealous if I leave the house without him, probably can’t bring him though, he hasn’t got a lot of experience with kids, don’t know how he’ll act.” Deckard shrugged his shoulders but didn’t look too concerned.

Luke straightened up and frowned, not liking that one bit.

Deckard placed his teacup down and shook his hand, “I mean, he’s probably fine, it’s just-“

Luke shook his head and began to wash up their cups. “It’s fine, Shaw.”

“Deckard.”

Luke turned and gave him a small smile, “As I said, it’s fine Deckard, we can catch up another time, probably not a good idea yet.”

Deckard looked off to the side and nodded, “Yeah, probably best. Uh, see you ‘round Agent Hobbs.”

“Luke, you’ve fixed enough of my computer faults now that we should probably be on first names.”

Deckard gave him a tight smile and left the room.

Luke stared down at the swirling water in the sink and thought to himself. What kind of man dated another who didn’t know if they could be trusted around children? Just what kind of man was Tommy?

*

Later that day while Luke was on the phone his laptop chimed with a message from the company’s internal message app.

 _AgentShaw_ : I think what I said earlier came off wrong. I’d never put Sam in danger.

Luke cradled his phone to his shoulder, kept talking and typed out a quick response.

 _AgentHobbs_ : And yourself?

 _AgentShaw_ : I am an Agent, Luke.

 _AgentHobbs_ : You know what I mean.

 _AgentShaw_ : Well maybe we can just meet up, I’ll bring Tommy with me, that was you can finally meet him.

 _AgentHobbs_ : Sure, we’ll do that sometime.

Luke waited a little while for a response, but he knew his final reply was a little terse. He just couldn’t help it. He did not want to meet this other man, but he knew he’d need to eventually if only to make sure he wasn’t a convicted felon flying under the radar.

*

The rest of the week was busy with an onslaught of work, and although Luke was too busy to fabricate computer problems, he wasn’t busy enough to stop thinking about Deckard's new boyfriend. The way his co-workers spoke to him made it seem like they had met the brute. And why wasn’t anyone else alarmed about Tommy’s obvious domineering behaviour? Deckard was a smart guy, surely Luke had misunderstood something. Deckard would never put up with that demanding behaviour, well Luke hoped the brit wouldn’t.

A week had passed and Luke’s workload had eased up a bit.

Luke was leaving the change room adjacent to the basement company gym when Deckard, Ramsey and Tej walked past. Towels slung around their shoulders, all wearing workout gear. Luke honestly tried to stop his eyes from trailing down, but he couldn’t help but stare at Deckard's fit round arse in those grey track pants.

He abandoned his idea of working out with weights and instead casually followed the group through the gym towards the treadmills and bikes. The group were talking animatedly about something and once they were through the nosiest part of the gym Luke was able to pick up on their conversation.

“- to the hardware store the other day with Tommy, Denied entry, since when? I mean he’s a big boy.”

“You know why Deckard, this ain’t England.” Ramsey cut in, pulling at the towel around her neck.  
“It’s just prejudice, people just look at him and think he’s a danger.” Tej joined in, shrugging his shoulders.

“You know even at the park, this lady just picked up her kids and left, like she just took one look at Tommy and –“ Deckard shook his head, “he’s not that scary.”

“He isn’t Deck.” Says Ramsey. “He’s a big softy, but he is a little intimidating.”

Luke found his frown getting deeper with each sentence. Obviously, his two friends had met Tommy and somehow found nothing wrong with the guy. Sure Luke tried to not judge by appearances, but he was already judging Tommy hard, and nothing sounded right about this guy.

Once near the treadmills Ramsey slapped Deckard on the arse, grinned and left towards the bikes, Tej joining her. As Deckard slung his towel over the treadmill handle Luke tore his gaze away from the brits butt and spoke.   
“Race you to the top?”

Deckard turned around and smiled, “Luke, never see you in this part of the gym.”

Luke shrugged his shoulders and pulled off his hoody. He may have deliberately tugged the bottom of this thin singlet upwards as well, giving the brit a chance to check out his muscled stomach.  
“It’s important to exercise each muscle group.” Luke smiled and input the treadmill settings. “I just think our timings a little off.”

Deckard began a steady jog, and damn Luke wished he would take off his ridiculous Arsenal black t-shirt.   
“That being said-“ Deckard began, and Luke turned to see the brit breakout with a cheesy grin, “-I’m only on the treadmill now to keep up with Tommy.”

Luke nearly tripped but righted himself quickly with a grimace. Deckard shot him a concerned look but Luke just gave him a tense smile back. Was the brit honestly going to talk about that bastard now? “Huh, yeah?”

“Boys got a lot of stamina. Thought I could go for hours, but he really wears me out.”

Luke could only stare at the gym wall in disgust and shock. What the actual fuck?

“Yeah well, uh, hey, this has been great, but I’ve got to go.” Luke gave Deckard a tense nod, jumped off the treadmill and quickly left the gym to go scream in his office.

*

Ok, so what if Tommy lasted for ages in bed? Didn’t mean he was any good. And even if he were, Luke had so much more to offer. Yes, Luke was seriously still contemplating stealing Deckard out from underneath that sleaze, but he also knew that Deckard would come willingly.

So he just had to be more charming, put Tommy's behaviour into perspective.

*

Luke had been wondering around the IT department looking for his favourite British heartthrob. He had been on a toilet break when he heard one of the agents complaining that he couldn’t find the courier to deliver an article to the IT department. Naturally, Luke made up an excuse about heading down there anyway and took the documents downstairs.

He had to deliver the documents to Agent Wick, and while Luke had already passed the man, he sought Deckard out, under the guise that he hadn’t found the proper agent.

Luke turned a corner and wandered towards Deckard's little office space. The man was bent over his desk, scribbling something on a note pad while on the phone. He looked up when Luke tapped on his doorway and ushered the other agent inside. Deckard gave him a wide smile and gestured him to come closer.

“Ma, you don’t need to cook more. You know Tommy has a specialised diet, no, no it’s fine, I’ll put something together and bring it with us. Yeah-“ Deckard shot Luke a fond smile and scribbled something on the note pad. “-we won’t want to stay the night, no, he’ll just end up breaking something, yeah sure. I’ll see you tonight mum.” Deckard hung up and turned his smile on Luke.   
“Sorry bout that, I’m bringing Tommy over to my mums tonight, I think she’s going overboard.”

“Well, I’m sure _he’ll_ want to make a good impression, I know how much your mother means to you.”

Deckard shook his head fondly, “He’ll probably be on his best behaviour for mum, but as soon as we get home he’ll be a right shit.”

Luke frowned and stepped close. “He should always be on his best behaviour, Deckard. You deserve that much.” He put as much seriousness into his tone, but Deckard could only shrug and fiddle with his pen.

“You’re a real sweetheart Luke, and Tommy tries his best, just got a troubled background, you know, think he was on the streets for a while when he was young. Doesn’t know how to act right sometimes.”

Luke frowned, the new information being stored away, “Even so, he should-“

There came a tap on the door behind Luke and Agent Wick appeared, silent and looking as serious as ever. “Excuse us, Agent Hobbs. Deckard, did the top send those documents down to you?”

“Oh-“ Luke flashed the documents into view and passed them over to the other agent, “sorry, they got sent down with me, was about to ask Deckard where you were.”

Agent Wick solemnly took the documents, nodded his thanks and left. Luke turned back to Deckard, about to speak but was interrupted.

The brits phone began to ring again and the brit gave him an apologetic smile. “See you ‘round yeah?” He reached toward Luke and gave his upper arm an affectionate squeeze.

Luke dumbly nodded and left the office, his arm still tingling with the ghost of Deckard's touch.

*

The very next day Luke saw Deckard walking into the building after lunch with a bandaged hand. He wasn’t able to get his attention before he disappeared into the elevators, but Luke made sure to delete a couple of apps from his desktop so he had an excuse to get Deckard up into his office.

Not twenty minutes later there was a knock on his office door and Deckard walked in laptop underarm. “Alright Luke, what’s happened now?”

Luke grinned back and wheeled his chair away from the desk. “If I knew I wouldn’t be calling my favourite IT guy.”

Deckard shook his head and walked over. “IT Guy, Jesus Christ, how many times do I have to remind you I’m an agent as well.”

Luke leant back into his seat and tried not to ogle as Deckard stepped in front to place his laptop next to Luke's. Goddamn the brits arse looked delectable in black slacks. “And I’m sure you were great, back in the day.”

“You calling me old?” Deckard turned to look at him with a raised brow.

“Not a chance princess.” Luke grinned, hoping he hadn’t crossed a line.

Deckard quickly looked away and shook his head. “Get out of the chair so I can sit down and see what you’ve done wrong.”

Luke stood up and walked around the other side of the desk.

As Deckard pulled the chair towards him Luke's attention was brought back to the bandaged hand and the obvious bandages that disappeared up into the man's sleeve.

As fate would have it, just as he was about to ask his phone rang and it was a call Luke had to take. Shooting the brit an apologetic look he took the call and walked to the other side of his office.

The call only lasted five minutes, but in that time Deckard had discovered the problem and righted all his deleted apps. Luke pocketed his phone and walked back over just as the brit was picking up his own laptop.

“Shit, what happened to your hand?”

Luke reached forward and gently ran a wide hand up the brits injured forearm, feeling where the bandage ended.

“Playing around with Tommy last night, and you know he’s a big boy, doesn’t know his own strength, got knocked into the glass cabinet, broke the damn thing and had to get 10 stitches.” Deckard grimaced, and Luke was shocked to see the brit looked apologetic.

“He did this to you?”

“Yeah, well the big lug is probably sorry in his own way-“ Deckard pulled his arm away.

“Deckard, you can report-“

“What? Luke, it’s fine, he’s not a danger, please, just leave it, no one else got hurt, Tommy is fine.” Deckard quickly rounded the desk and fled the office. Luke was tempted to chase after him, but he knew he had to tread carefully, even though all he wanted to do right now was break every bone in Tommy’s body.

*

Something changed between them that day, and Luke knew it was entirely Tommy’s fault. Each time he had computer problems Ramsey was sent up, and she was all business. Luke would ask after Deckard, but she would only give him one-word replies before holding up a hand and asking that he be silent while she worked. If there were domestic violence issues between Tommy and Deckard, the brits friends weren’t giving anything away.

Luke had contemplated placing surveillance in the brits house, or even just happening by the place, but ethically he couldn’t even bring himself to even look up the other agents home address. It was a massive invasion of privacy, but Deckard could be in danger, but the man was a trained Agent with impressive combat skills, but Tommy could still get the upper hand with his size – the loop in Luke's head went on and on.

It was a few weeks later that Luke was picking up some sporting supplies for Sam that he came across Deckard.

The man was standing outside a selection of small boutique shops – a barber, bakery, dog salon and café.

“Deckard, hey.” Luke came to a stop next to the brit. Deckard looked up with a grin.

“Hey, what you doing here?”

Luke held up a netted bag full of soccer balls.

“Ah, you did say the girls have a habit of losing them.” Deckard smiled.

“Uh, you look like you’re waiting for someone.” Luke asked, dropping the balls near his feet.

“Tommy’s in there getting a trim.”

Luke couldn’t help but automatically frown and glance into the barber. Unfortunately, there were about ten men inside, not counting the barber. Perhaps it catered for a specific clientele, but Luke knew what gang members looked like, and no one in there looked like safe company.

Luke hedged a little closer and spoke soft and low. “You sure you’re safe with him, because if you ever-“

“Not you too, you haven’t even met him for fucks sake.” Deckard scoffed and shot him a frustrated look.

“I’ve heard somethings.”

“From who?”

“You’ve got ten stitches, Deckard.”

“Oh fuck off. I’m not going to get rid of him because of that shit.” Deckard crushed his empty coffee cup, straightened his jacket and shot Luke one more frown before walking across the street and out of sight.

*

Friday night in the office and the several of the departments had joined together to throw a baby shower for their senior DEA Agent who had just signed her adoption papers and was expecting her new child within the week.

Luke was chatting with a couple of Agents from the international department that he did not get to see often when Tej interrupted by patting Luke on the shoulder.

“Hey man, Deckard is looking for you, said he wanted to introduce you to Tommy, I think you’re the only one who hasn’t met him yet.”

Luke excused himself from his conversation and walked away with Tej. “Tommy is actually here?” Luke looked about, trying to spot a huge dangerous-looking man.   
“Yeah, you know Mr Cooper has a soft spot for him, made an exception to the rules so Deck could bring him along.”

“Has Mr Cooper met him?”

“Tommy? Yeah, loves him-“

“Where’s Deckard?” Luke's cut in, already annoyed that the psychopath had somehow fooled the DEAs sharpest man. Something was not right here.

Tej shot him a confused look at his brisk tone but let him through the crowd. Deckard was standing with Ramsey, smiling at something she had just said, and Luke's heart broke a little. Deckard was such an intelligent strong-willed man, yet somehow this brute Tommy had wormed his way passed the mans defences that Luke had been personally trying to get past. Luke knew Deckard had a soft and caring side, it was evident when he asked after Sam or when he went through the offices collecting donations for different charities. Tommy did not deserve Deckard. And somehow that man had everybody fooled.   
Standing back and watching a disaster unfold before him was not apart of Luke's ethos, and while his friends might respect Deckard's decision to stay with this man, Luke had been involved with enough DV cases to know this was going to spiral quickly. 

Once Deckard and Ramsey saw him walk over, the woman patted the brit on the arm with an encouraging smile before leaving.

“Luke, hey.” Deckard grinned, and Luke's decision to involve himself even if it meant hurting their friendship was bolstered. “You didn’t bring Sam?”

Luke smiled and stepped closer, well aware of Tej giving Deckard a subtle thumbs up and leaving them alone.   
“I know she’d be bored, but I’m not staying long. Got a new Disney film to watch tonight.”

Deckard chuckled softly and looked around the office for a moment. “I’ve lost him again. I ah, want you to meet someone.”

Luke was about to inquire but Deckard gave a whistle and through the crowd came bounding a big Rottweiler with a goofy smile, tongue lolling out.

Luke broke into a smile and bent down to pat the excited dog.

“Watch out Agent Hobbs, he might just slobber you to death.”

Luke was now kneeling on the floor, rubbing his hands over the dogs big silky head and giving his ears a rub. “He yours?”  
Deckard breathed in a deep sigh and spoke, “Yeah, still think he’s a danger, Luke?”

  
“Huh? Oh, Rottweilers have a bad reputation, ain't such thing as a bad dog, only a bad owner.” Luke stood up, “And ah, speaking of danger, I know it may not look like it Deckard, but from what I’ve heard your boyfriend does not seem like a safe man.” He looked about the office in case the man was close, “And while he may have put the charm on for everyone else, I consider you a friend Deckard, so I’m here to give him a warning.”

“What? Look, Luke, I ain't got a boyfriend.”

Luke snatched up Deckard's elbow and pulled him to the side, out of sight. “Fuckbuddy or boyfriend, whatever, listen Deckard he sounds like a psychopath, and if you’re in danger and need to-“

“Luke, you are not making any sense, I do not have a boyfriend.”

Luke huffs, “Well whatever you two are calling it I don’t care because I’ve been told he’s here, and I know it might ruin things between us, I can’t stand by and watch you get hurt.”

“Wait Luke, shit, what the fuck, who the fuck hurt me?”

“Tommy!”

“Oh fuck this again? You’ve just said he’s basically harmless, it was an accident.”

Luke threw up his hands, “I just said what? Deckard! He’s a psychopath!”

“He’s a fucking dog-“

“-Yes!” Luke grabs Deckard's shoulders, “So you’ve no longer with him?”

Deckard raised a brow and clicked his dog over, “Are you…Luke…Who do you think Tommy is?”

“Your fucking psycho boyfriend!”

“And who told you that? Jesus, Tommy is my dog, Luke.” Deckard patted Tommy’s head, “This is Tommy, the whole damn department has…did you seriously think I was…” Deckard shot Luke a quizzical look, “every time I mentioned Tommy you thought I was talking about a guy?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Deckard looked him up and down for a moment before he scoffed, “holy fuck how did you make agent?”

“Wait, hold up.” Luke held up a hand and frowned, this still did not make sense. “But on the treadmill you said Tommy, was ah, really good in bed.”

Deckard’s mouth dropped open in disgust. “What!? No, I was on the treadmill because Tommy has a ridiculous amount of stamina for running-“

“No no, the barber. That day you were clearly waiting for some meat-head outside the barbers. Remember, ‘getting a trim.” Luke raised an eyebrow, not understanding why Deckard was trying to cover it up.

“Getting his fucking nails trimmed at the dog salon next door you idiot!”

“The bandage! There explain away that!” Luke tossed his hands in the air.

Deckard stepped closer and frowned up at him, his tone slow and hard like he was losing patience. “We, my _dog_ and I were play fighting, he knocked me into the glass cabinet, and instead of letting the idiot bound over into it, I caught him, fell into the glass and had to get ten fucking stitches.”

They both paused and watched each other for a moment. Deckard waited for Luke to get it through his thick skull, and Luke waited as the whole story finally pieced itself together.   
“You mean, it’s not…you’re not in a violent relationship.”

“Luke.” Deckard shook his head fondly and smiled up at him, “Like I would let anyone put their hands one me, anyway-“ he shuffled and hit Luke on the arm, “-thought I was being pretty obvious.”

“Holy shit I’m an idiot.”

Deckard laughed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, “Yeah you are, but in a stupid-cute kinda way.”

And sure, Luke was embarrassed, but now he was mostly relieved. And perhaps it was because of the mix of embarrassment and relief, and feeling like he had previously missed his chance but now had a new opportunity he blurted out his first thought with none of his charm or planning.

“Have dinner with me?”

Deckard did a double-take, before settling with a bashful smile. He assessed a nervous Luke for a moment and nodded, “Sure, so long as we can go somewhere dog friendly.”

Luke grinned and looked down as Tommy sat by the brits feet, “Sure, wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Snatch is my favourite Jason Statham film still, hence the inclusion of Daisey in Massage Therapy, and now Tommy as a dog in this 😉

By their second date they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, and so after dinner and a night stroll with Tommy through the city both men tumbled into Deckard's apartment. Their lips barely parted as they tugged and pulled at each other's jackets. Tommy barked and jumped up at Luke's back, tangling Deckard's wrists with his lead. They both laughed and Deckard quickly pulled away to unclip Tommy’s lead before wrapping his arms around Luke's neck and pulling the man down for a kiss.

“Ah, you want a drink or something?” Luke breathed, tossing his jacket to the floor. Trying to be sensible and cool himself down. Just because Deckard was grinding his cock into his thigh and sucking deliciously on his tongue still did not mean they were going to have sex.

“What?” Deckard asked, looking a little dazed and crossed eyed as he looked up at Luke, “No I want you to fuck me, rooms up the hall.”

“Oh holy hell.” Luke groaned. He fisted Deckard's shirt and pulled, tugging the buttons free and ultimately ruining the brits fancy shirt.

“shit, sorry.” Luke panted into the kiss, his fingers trembling as he tried to gently pry the remaining buttons apart.

“Oh fuck, do it again.” Deckard grabbed Luke's wrist and flattened them to his chest. He quickly kicked off his fancy dress shoes.

Luke grinned into the kiss and began walking Deckard backwards into the hall. He gripped the shirt one last time and gave it a sharp tug. The buttons came flying off and Deckard groaned and quickly shrugged the ruined shirt to the floor. “Always wanted you to do that to me.”

Behind them, Tommy had jumped up on the couch and began ripping into the throw cushions.

“Tommy!” Deckard shouted, but closed his eyes in delight as Luke began kissing down his neck.

“Whatever he’s doing, I’ll fix it tomorrow.” Luke promised and hoisted Deckard into his arms and swung open the first door he came to.

“That boy’s a menace.” Deckard laughed and wrapped his legs around his waist as Luke flicked on the lights to the bathroom. “Further up, big boy.”

Luke laughed and settled a hand on Deckard's arse to push him against his chest.

“God, you’ve got an amazing arse.”

Deckard ran his hands down Luke's back while arching his back and pressing his arse back into Luke's greedy hands. He peppered kisses along Luke's jaw before pulling back and smiling. “Thank fuck you’ve noticed, wasn’t doing squats at the gym for my health.”

Luke chuckled and thought back to all the times over the past year he had seen the brit find a space in front of Luke's workout machine and begin doing his squats. Holy shit, Deckard had been trying to get his attention for as long as Luke was trying to get noticed. 

“Bent myself over your fucking desk enough times to give you the hint too.” Deckard groaned slapping a hand against his bedroom door and pushing it open. As Luke walked them in Deckard fumbled with the light switch. “Want the light on?”

“Fuck yes, wanna see you.” Luke groaned and settled Deckard on the floor, but still kept his hand spread out and groping Deckard's arse cheek. With his spare hand, he tugged the brits undershirt clear off and tried to tug his own off, even as Deckard pulled him down for another filthy kiss.

“How you want to do this darling?” Luke pulled back long enough to help pull his shirt off and get started on unbuckling the brits trousers.   
“Want you to fuck me.” Deckard breathed, pulling his belt free and kicking his trousers off.

“Yeah?” Luke yanked Deckard against him, his hand around the back of his neck and angled him up for another kiss.

“Wanna be on my front.”

“Fuck, yeah, I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Deckard stepped out of Luke hold to settle back on the bed behind him. As he leant up on his elbows, his strong thigs spread, hard cock evident in his black boxer-briefs Tommy skidded up the hallway and jumped onto the bed. He began barking and trying to crawl onto Deckard's lap.

“Fuck, Jesus, Tommy, no!” the Rottweiler left a few red scratches on Deckard's chest, but the brit was quick to wrangle him and pull him off the bed. “Be back in a minute.” Deckard leant up and gave Luke a peck on the lips before herding Tommy out the room and back into the lounge.

Luke turned to watch him go, his eyes taking in the sight of the brits milky white thighs and firm backside. Fuck the brit had the best feeling arse on him. Just the perfect combination of fat and muscle. He fiddled with his belt before loosening it and tossing it to the floor. He could hear Deckard in the lounge chastising his dog, but Tommy was only barking in reply. “You’re a menace you know that. Now you sit tight with this bone, daddy really likes that big idiot ok, and I really want him to fuck me tonight.”

Luke breathed in a deep grounding breath, because he also really liked Deckard and really wanted to have sex with him tonight, but now he was feeling a little under pressure and under the spot light. He wanted tonight to be good, but now he was developing performance anxiety. A whole year of awkward flirting and misunderstandings has led to this moment, it needed to be perfect.

“Get it together, it’s fine, it’ll be great.” Luke whispered to himself.

He kicked off his shoes, socks and pulled off his trousers and properly looked about the room. Sleek minimalist design, comfortable king-size bed. Luke brushed his hand against the sheets, high-quality cotton too. He heard Deckard coming back up the hallway so he quickly ducked his hand into his boxers and gave his cock a good squeeze to alleviate the growing ache.

Just as he was pulling his hand out of his jocks, Deckard came into the room grinning, “Starting without me?” He didn’t give Luke a chance to reply before he was pushing him to the bed and crawling over the top of him. As Deckard settled his weight on top of Luke he leant to the side and slid a hand down Luke's chest to dip into his boxers. “Let's see what I’m working with here.”

Luke couldn’t help but hold his breath as Deckard's hand disappeared into his boxers. The man's warm hand tentatively curled around his aching cock, angling it upwards and dragging his boxers below his balls. Luke's shoulders bunched with tension. He knew he had a great cock, good size, generous girth, nothing too weird to look at, but still, he was nervous about the brits reception.

Deckard groaned and snatched Luke's lips up in a filthy kiss before pulling back to stare at the cock his pale hand was wrapped around. A generous size easily pushing 9inches, silky hot skin and a delicious girth that had Deckard opening his mouth in delighted surprise, oh yeah that was going to be a nice tight fit. “Fucking hell Luke, I’m gonna need that in me right now, holy shit.”

“yeah?”

“Don’t act so fucking coy.” Deckard made quick work of pulling his own briefs down his thighs, his cock slapping against Luke's tensing abs, neglected and dribbling pre-cum. “get the slick and rubbers, second draw.”

Luke planned on turning over to properly reach the bedside draws. But was stopped as Deckard began kissing and sucking marks down his chest, his hands spread out in greedy exploration. Luke flexed and stretched, partially to show off and also reach the draw and awkwardly feel around until his fingers grazed a small box and a bottle. Without looking he pulled the whole thing out, the draw falling to the floor with a clatter but the items clasped safely in his hands.

From the lounge room, they could both hear Tommy’s deep bark at the noise, but he soon settled down, and Luke just hoped that chewy bone kept the dog occupied for the whole night.

“Fuck you’re fit.” Deckard smoothed a hand up Luke's thigh before bypassing his cock to drag his nails down the mans tensing abs. “Love watching you lift weighs at work.”

Luke had really hoped that they both would be able to control themselves a bit. But he supposed it was only natural that after a whole year of longing and apparent flirting that Deckard was too impatient for much foreplay.

Once Luke had slicked his fingers up Deckard eagerly rolled over, hitched his hips upwards and looked back at Luke expectantly. As Luke gently eased one slick finger up inside, he leant over the brits pale back to snatch up his chin and angle him for a kiss. His cock smeared a line of pre-cum up the mans thigh as he pressed close and sunk in a second finger. Luke pulled back from the kiss, his lips wet with saliva and stinging from where the brit had given a parting bite. “Imagined you like this you know?” Luke confessed, he looked down the length of the mans muscles back, down his waist and to his pale rounded arse cheeks and pushed a third finger inside. “You in those damn business slacks.” Luke chuckled to himself.

“Well you’ve got me know Agent Hobbs, don’t keep me waiting.” Deckard breathed. He had turned to look back at Luke and his gaze compelled Luke to bend down and kiss him once more. “Fuck me like you’ve been fantasizing.”

Luke patience was a lost cause after that. Both were too keyed up, too eager to get to the main event for much else. He had vague plans of sucking the other mans cock, or at least getting his mouth on more than just his lips. But Deckard was now rolling back onto his fingers and scrunching up the sheets with each push back, cursing him to get on with it.

And so Luke found himself dropping all plans on foreplay, and instead was fumbling to roll the condom on.

His wide hands settled on the brits pale hips. “You rea-“

“Fucking fuck me Luke.” Deckard whined below him, his thighs already trembling.

Luke looked to the ceiling for a moment to collect himself, he really needed to not cum prematurely. Sucking in a deep breath he looked back down and thumbed Deckard's wet hole before easing his cock head against it. He pressed in close and eased Deckard's hole open with his thumb as he slid his cock up inside.

Biting his lip against the rush of sensation, he grabbed tightly at Deckard's arse cheeks and tried to keep an easy pace, his cock slowly easing in and forcing Deckard's body to make room.

Deckard's fingers curled into the sheet and pulled, his mouth dropping open on a silent whine then an airy gasp as Luke pushed his cock right in deep. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt every inch spread him wide and reach deep. “Oh _fuck_ ” He moaned, his mind trapped on a loop of -holyshittoofuckinggoodohmygodhesperfect-   
“Don’t go easy on me.” Deckard breathed, slapping a hand behind him and hitting Luke's sweaty abs.

Luke slid his wide hands up the brits arse cheeks and spread about his thick waist. Grabbing hold Luke yanked him back onto his cock and started up a merciless pace. Deckard already knew he was babbling, begging Luke to fuck him harder, spank him and mark him up, it had only just started and yet he had to bite his lips to stop from moaning like a common whore at just how fucking good it already felt. Usually, his Tops had to get a good rhythm going, had to spend some time finding the right angle, had to direct them on how he wanted to be handled, but Jesus Luke hit the mark right from the start.

His body was torn between pressing back into Luke's thrusts, opening his thighs up wider and leaning up on his elbows to allow the man's strength to really settle into each push. Or sliding into the bedding, hanging on tight and letting him do all the work and pamper him into orgasm.

The answer came in the form of Luke's strong hand smoothing up his sweaty back to press in between his shoulder blades and push him into the bedding.  
“Yeah, just like that princess.” Luke muttered his hand a steady pressure that increased upon each deep thrust.   
Deckard whined into the bedding, his hands clenching into the bedding, his wet cock trapped between his sweaty abs and the warm cotton sheets. “Oh _fuuuck_!”   
Then suddenly Luke was chuckling and slapping a strong palm against Deckard's arse cheek. “Have to admit, did imagine myself fucking you in front of Tommy, but not like this.”

Deckard opened his eyes, his brows pinched in confusion until he saw Tommy sitting a couple of feet away. His tongue lolling out as he watched them both.

“Ah fuck, Tommy! Out!” Deckard threw a hand out and waved at the dog, all the while Luke did not slow down. The brit closed his eyes for a moment, the pleasure zinging up his spine at each thrust that pressed that perfect cock up against his prostate, it was becoming a little too much to bear.   
“Fuck Tommy, out!”

Tommy began to bark but once Deckard threw a pillow at him, he thankfully left the room taking the pillow with him.

“Reckon he’ll think you’re a bitch now.”

“Jesus, shut up Luke.” Deckard growled.

“Seeing your master get mounted must really drop the respect.” Luke slapped the brits arse again. He could hear the man mutter something but instead of replying simply placed both hands on the brits shoulders, press him into the bedding and heave his weight into each thrust. His cock made a squelching sound on each press in, the man's rim was pink and puffy, pulling back on each outward stroke. He watched transfixed for a moment as his thick cock got swallowed up, again and again, disappearing into that wet heat. With each push his pelvis forced Deckard to hitch his hips upwards, his soft arse cheeks bouncing back against him.

Below him, Deckard began to whine, an edge of desperation in his tone. Luke slid his hands off the mans shoulders, leaving behind red handprints on his white skin before leaning his weight onto the bed and curling a hand around a strong shoulder. His other hand snatched up a thigh and pulled it to the side, stretching Deckard's already abused hole. He mouthed at Deckard's neck, his breath hot as he panted with each thrust. The brit had a thickly muscled waist and Luke let out a groan as he ran his fingertips down his tensing side muscles before digging in and enjoying the soft skin matched with hard muscle underneath. Deckard grabbed at his arm and shuddered beneath him, his face pressed into the bedding to hide a cute high pitched cry as he came. And fuck, Luke was delightfully surprised to find that the brit was such a needy bottom.

“C’mon princess, press that arse back, show me how much you want me to cum.”

Deckard heaved himself up on trembling elbows and rolled his hips up to meet each of Luke's slapping thrusts. Luke deliberately put more force behind each hit, taking pleasure in how the brits body trembled and tensed to keep his weight up. He knew the man was now oversensitive, his mouth hung open as he groaned each time Luke thrust his cock right back up into that quivering channel. He desperately wanted to keep going, wanted Deckard to cum dry, hear him beg and cry out more. But too soon he could feel himself nearing climax. His whole body tensed, his chin dropped to his chest as he heaved Deckard back into each smacking thrust. Sweat rolled down his chest, down his tensing abs to settle in his dark curls. His balls tensed and pulled in tight as he came with a deep groan, holding Deckard's arse hard up against his pelvis. His thumbs stroking the soft skin as he jerked the last of his tremors into the brits willing body.

Heaving out a breath he smoothed a hand up Deckard's trembling back, curled over this shoulder and down his muscled arm until he could clasp hands with the brit. “You alright princess.”

Deckard began to turn with a self-satisfied smile, and so Luke gently pulled his wet cock free and let the brit roll to the side.   
“You tell me handsome.” Deckard grinned.

Luke smiled back and flopped next to the other man. He pulled off the condom, tying it off and dropping it onto his undershirt on the floor. He let out a satisfied hum and opened up his arms to pull a snuggly Deckard in close.   
He locked eyes with the man, gave him a sweet kiss before pulling back with a grin. “I’d say Tommy would think you looked thoroughly bred.”

“Oh fuck off.” Deckard laughed and threw his last pillow at Luke's grinning face.

*

Turned out Tommy was excellent with kids, especially Sam. And at first it was difficult to reconcile the disaster and smell of Luke's loungeroom with the cuddly and protective dog sleeping on the end of Sams bed. But Deckard fit into Luke and Sams life so easily that Luke accepted the disaster that came along with owning an excitable and badly behaved Rottweiler. Deckard was worth it, and Tommy _was_ charming in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading another smut fest. Hope y'all enjoyed  
> Wanna see something in particular (smut wise) drop me a prompt on tumblr. stickythings @ tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween :)  
> You know chapter 2 is just going to be smut because i'm a perv ;)


End file.
